


"Stronger Than You" DGM Parody

by SincerelyBel



Category: D.Gray-man, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Please Don't Kill Me, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but i love it, fight me, stronger than you parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyBel/pseuds/SincerelyBel
Summary: Exactly what the title says, folks.





	

This is the end now, for you  
I'll never let any sign of you through  
For now that's all I can do  
Here at the end, it's just me and you  
  
I never wanted to be so cruel,  
A sword in hand, I played out the part of God’s Fool.  
So here we go, it’s just you and I  
Just go ahead, just you try  
  
So I’ll fight you to the end if I’m able  
Your soul I feel is unbearable  
I’ll always be the Allen they knew  
Because I will be stronger than you  
  
There’s only one body, but two souls  
I’m trying to keep in control  
If you break me down I’ll come back stronger  
Because I am twice the man you are  
  
I am made o-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove  
Lo-o-o-o-ove  
Lo-o-o-o-ove  
  
So this is who you were  
This is where it began  
All those years ago  
When you were still in their plan  
But now I have a feeling  
That you will try again  
I won't stop until the end  
I won’t let you hurt my friends  
  
So I’ll fight you to the end if I’m able  
Your soul I feel is unbearable  
I know I’m not something you’re afraid of  
You haven’t seen what I'm made of.  
  
I am more than just Allen  
I am everything my friends believe in  
I am a human, I am an exorcist  
I won’t let you exist  
  
I am made  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of  
And I’ll be stronger than you.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove  
And I’ll be stronger than you.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of  
And I’ll be stronger than you.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove lo-o-o-o-ove

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun writing this.


End file.
